The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a sliver can transporting dolly or the like, sometimes referred to as a silver can transporting trolley.
Heretofore sliver cans were usually transported on hand carts from a fiber sliver production machine, e.g. a drawframe or a card, to the fiber silver processing machine, e.g. an open-end spinning machine (also briefly referred to as an OE-spinning machine) or a roving frame. In the case of an open-end spining machine embodying, for instance, two hundred spinning positions, it was necessary that many times during the day two hundred full sliver cans had to be loaded at the fiber sliver production machines and again unloaded at the open-end spinning machine. This is equally true with regard to movement of the empty cans in the reverse sequence. As to the operating personnel this work is tedious and heavy.
Now as taught to the art from the commonly assigned, German patent publication No. 2,556,703, and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,185, granted Nov. 22, 1977, loading of the full cans upon the transporting dollies or trolleys is performed by a can loading device installed at the fiber silver production machine instead of by the manual effort of the machine operators. At the fiber silver processing machine, however, the cans are manually unloaded as heretofore.
Furthermore, in older spinning mill plants or buildings, frequently containing many internal support columns or other obstructions, such can loading devices oftentimes cannot be erected dur to the interference of such internal columns or obstructions. Also, automatic can loading devices may not be installed for cost considerations.